Oito feridas
by Lois Peverell
Summary: De todos os breves momentos que passou com ela, lembrava-se claramente de oito, e era só isso o que restara. As oito feridas, pequenas hemorragias que nunca estancariam.SS.LE
1. Parte I

**Oito feridas - I**

Resumo: De todos os breves momentos que passou com ela, lembrava-se claramente de oito, e era só isso o que restara. As oito feridas, pequenas hemorragias que nunca estancariam.

"_I'm not calling for a second chance_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice_

_Give me reason, but don't give me choice_

'_Cause I'll just make the same mistake again"_

_("Não estou clamando por uma segunda chance_

_Estou gritando ao limite da minha voz_

_Dê-me razão, mas não me dê escolha_

_Porque eu só vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente")_

(Same mistake – James Blunt)

I – Havia se passado somente 447 dias. Os quatrocentos e quarenta e sete mais longos e perturbadores de que se lembraria até em seus últimos segundos. _Só_.

Uma verdadeira _eternidade._

Incrível como certas memórias amargas transpassam as profundas barreiras do tempo, e se enraízam impiedosamente nas vidas de tanta gente. Gente que sofrera tanto quanto ou até mais que ele.

Até parece que se importava.

Para ele, os eternos quatrocentos e quarenta e sete dias que transcorreram vagarosos em aparente e assustadora tranqüilidade não apagavam o fatídico dia em que esperança e amor se tornaram apenas palavras esquecidas e sem sentido. O dia em que as flores perderam o cheiro agradavelmente suave, característico das mesmas, e também _dela_, e a neve tipicamente inglesa deixaram sua frieza mortal de lado, a ponto de que caminhar com esta cobrindo as pernas até os joelhos já não era tão incômodo.

Aliás, vira lírios sobreviventes à estação naquele dia número 447.

Como também vira no primeiro.

Pena que _ela _não sobrevivera como os lírios.

_. a primeira ferida ._

Recebera a notícia do próprio grupo a qual pertencera, os Comensais da Morte. Todos com cara de enterro, inegavelmente. Bellatrix Lestrange estava inconsolável, Lucius Malfoy desaparecera e os outros ficaram ali, apenas esperando alguém quem os liderasse, expressões vazias e desnorteadas em suas faces pálidas.

Mas o motivo deles era menos, muito menos louvável ou terrível quanto o de Severus Snape.

Como se realmente _sentisse_ o fim do Lord das Trevas. _Assassino_.

Talvez por isso Snape sumira em menos de uma hora após a notícia sobre Voldemort e procurado Albus Dumbledore. _Mentiroso._

Noite terrível, aquela.

Inútil entrar em mais detalhes. As feridas que perseguiram o homem por toda sua vida sofrida foram oito, e essa era apenas uma particularmente dolorosa. Basicamente: perdera Lily Evans pela segunda vez, a definitiva, Harry Potter tinha muita sorte por ter herdado os olhos esmeralda da mãe, e a vontade de rasgar Peter Pettigrew, o traidor, em vários pedacinhos odiosos crescia em seu íntimo assustadoramente.

Severus Snape não sabia o que sentir.

A primeira ferida aparecera no antebraço esquerdo, e essa ficaria literalmente marcada para sempre em sua pele. Ela queimava, ardia em brasa certas vezes, mas a dor dessa não se comparava à dor que essa marca representava.

O nome da ferida: Reflexo do meu maior erro.

Isso tudo era _insano_, e o pior é que tinha plena consciência disso.

* * *

(N/A): Espero que tenham gostado.

O projeto inicial era de um capítulo só, depois pensei em escrever dois, quatro segmentos cad mas...bem, agora serão oito capítulos. Mais ou menos com o memo tamanho deste.

Façam uma autora feliz e comentem,sim?

Beijo grande

**Lois Peverell**


	2. Parte II

**Oito feridas**

**Parte II**

II - As rosas tinham espinhos. Isso é fato até mesmo para um homem meio insano, um homem como Severus Snape. Mas as rosas não eram só espinhos. Elas representavam fases:

I – À primeira vista, eram muito belas, e seu aroma agradável se espalhava pelo ambiente, penetrando sutilmente nos pensamentos, e tudo tem mais vida, mais cor, como se a mais sofrida existência fosse subitamente iluminada e a música a regesse tranqüila. A fase da esperança e da luz.

II- Com o tempo as pétalas, que certo tempo atrás ainda eram vivas, começavam a cair. O mundinho privado delas ainda não caíra, mas estava bem próximo disso. A fase da turbulência.

III- Depois, as pequenas e murchas pétalas sobreviventes iniciavam um tempo novo, o de seus últimos dias. A fase da desistência.

IV – A rosa morria, então. A vida das pétalas doces se esvaia completamente. Restavam só o caule insípido, as únicas lembranças, e os espinhos. Ah, os espinhos. E a dor. Essa fase era a derradeira, uma vez que as flores não renasciam. Poderia muito bem ser denominada pelos poetas mais sábios e mal-amados como "o resto: lembranças pungentes e dolorosas". Quanta mentira.

Ele não estava em fase alguma. Até porque não havia motivo em dramatizar sua história ao máximo, pintá-lo como um heroizinho trágico que perdeu tudo o que mais almejava. Tudo era simples, muito simples. Nada além de uma dorzinha incômoda, um furinho minúsculo em seu orgulho, esculpido a ferro e fogo, só mais uma ferida, uma cicatriz insignificante, apenas mais uma pétala caída.

Apenas uma pétala caída.

Mais uma.

_. a segunda ferida ._

O nome Lily Evans fora muito bem escolhido. Era primavera, e ela estava exultante pelo simples e costumeiro fato da estação ter finalmente chegado. O aroma das flores parecia deixá-la ainda mais bonita, leve e feliz. Para o pequeno Severus, isso era inacreditável. Aliás, seria para sempre.

Naquela tarde quente em particular, a menina estava ainda mais alegre. Exigira que o amigo lhe acompanhasse num passeio pelo jardinzinho pouco bem cuidado da cidade. O garoto não tivera escolha, uma vez que o ar primaveril fazia mal para a relação já conturbada dos pais tanto quanto fazia bem para a ruivinha.

- Olha lá, Sev! – dissera ela, sua voz fininha transpirando felicidade, uma mão alva e pequena apontando para um campinho de flores coloridas. Eram tulipas, rosas e muitas outras.

Lily correu para lá, pegando a mão de Severus entre as sua. Ela não notou o leve rubor da face do menino, e continuou correndo para o campinho como se isso lhe mantesse viva.

Ao chegar ao local, ela observou o amigo enquanto este arrancava uma tulipa muito bela do solo. Ela abriu a boca, indignada, e ameaçou lhe dizer para deixar a flor ali, mas o amigo a colocou rapidamente atrás de sua orelha, as pétalas contrastando com as madeixas ruivas. A menina pareceu estar estupefata com o gesto, e então sorriu, seus lábios rosados contraídos como se lhe agradecessem.

Posicionou lentamente os joelhos na terra, e tirou uma rosa do campinho, suas mãos segurando o caule firmemente, e então, quanto tornou a se levantar, entregou-a a Severus. O garoto fitou-a por um momento, dois, talvez mais. Pegou a flor dos dedos dela, finalmente, mas não coma mesma delicadeza da menina.

Um único espinhou roçou em sua palma, e um filete de sangue escorreu por toda ela. Severus não esboçou reação, ao contrário de Lily. Ela tomou novamente a mão machucada entre as suas, e passou seus dedos longos pelo ferimento, curando-o com mágica. Observaram-se por um tempo, nenhum dos dois se atrevendo a quebrar o silêncio somente interrompido pelo canto distante dos pássaros, a luz forte do Sol batendo em seus olhos.

- Viu? – perguntou Severus, sua voz soprando muito suavemente. – Você é realmente uma bruxa, e das talentosas.

Ela sorriu e agradeceu. Então lhe plantou um beijo na bochecha, as suas próprias rubras, e seus olhos muito verdes, vivos como a grama que se estendia por todo o jardim, cintilavam tal qual diamantes.

O nome da ferida: Primeiro contato.

Isso tudo era _deprimente_, e o pior é que tinha plena consciência disso.

-----------------------

(N/A): E aí, gostaram?

Hoje estou sem tempo para responder aos comentários, mas agradeço de verdade aos que leram e comentaram: **Mary Lupin**, **Fer** e **Likass** (do FF) e **RebecaPotter **(da Floreios). Muito obrigada!

Até a próxima

Lois Peverell


End file.
